Dark Future
by Wandering Oceans
Summary: 18-year-old Nanadaime Hokage Naruto Uzumaki is exhausted. Madara Uchiha has been defeated after 3 years of constant war. Only a few remain and the village is now in shambles. Naruto is ready to give up when Kurama comes to Naruto with a once in a lifetime opportunity. The opportunity to go back in time and change the course of events. Naruhina, Sasusaku, MinaKushi


The once flourishing village of Konohagakure no Sato was no more. Madara was a formidable opponent and had taken 3 years to defeat. The war started when most of the new generation were only 15 and now most of the youngins had reached 18…. But many did not survive. Naruto Uzumaki had been appointed Nanadaime Hokage after Hatake Kakashi was killed by Obito under Madara's control. Tsunade Senju fell to a fate similar to her fellow Sage Jiraiya. Many shinobi had died for the cause. . . Neji, Itachi, Lee, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma. Just to name a few. The village? Well, it didn't look like much of the village anymore. Nothing remained except a pile of dust. The villagers and elders perished together. Naruto felt helpless and useless as he sat on a pile of rubble looking into the night sky. He was Hokage, he should have prevented this from happening.

Shikamaru approached his leader with a cigarette in his mouth. Perhaps it was the cigarette along with Temari that kept him sane. That was good, it would do the survivors no good if the head strategist lost his sanity.

"Hokage-sama. . ." Shikamaru began.

"Drop the Hokage-sama. . . I've told you many times, haven't I? You don't need to call me that. Besides. . . Some Hokage I am considering the state of the village."

Shikamaru breathed out a cloud of smoke.

"Oh I know, and I heard. But you are wrong on the fact that you are a bad Hokage. Every single one of us that survived believes in you to guide us. So Hokage-sama, what is our plan?"

Naruto felt his eyes begin to tear up and his lip quiver, but right now wasn't the time to cry.

"Where is everyone?"

"Down in the gorge by the camp. Come down when you are ready, ready to continue being our Hokage and leading us."

Without another word, Shikamaru ran off.

Naruto sighed and sucked in the tears he felt like he couldn't shed. Not yet at least. . . Perhaps it was time to check in with his tenant."

"**Kurama… Hey, furball you awake?"**

"**Brat. . . What?!"**

"**You see everything I see… so tell me, is there a solution to this hell hole?"**

Kurama stretched and yawned in Naruto's mindscape.

"**Tell me. . . what kind of sacrifice are you willing to make? Are you willing to change the course of everything you know?"**

Naruto sighed.

"**In what context?"**

"**If let's say you could fix the past?" **Kurama replied

"**I would be willing to do anything to prevent Madara from rising again and keeping the village safe."**

Kurama grinned from inside Naruto's mind.

"**Good, Now listen carefully brat. I can grant you the ability to send you and your little friends back in time. . . but I can only do it once. Whatever happens in the past will permanently alter the future. Once you get there. . . I will likely be dormant for a while because this ability will draw on my chakra and drain me. Do you understand brat?"**

Naruto sucked in a breath processing the Demon foxes offer.

"**Are you positive it will work? How will you send all of us back. . . and how do I know till when it will send me to?"**

The fox observed the jumpy boy critically.

"**Calm down kid! I don't do this on a regular basis. . . but yes it is no trick. You will end up at the right time. Get going kit and tell your friends, I will explain more along the way."**

So that was how Naruto ended up in the gorge within 2 minutes breathing heavily.

Hinata ran over as she saw Naruto approach.

"Naruto-Kun! You're okay, I was so worried!"

"No need to worry Hime, but please help me gather everyone together as quickly as possible."

….

Naruto carefully explained everything the fox has told him to the survivors. That is, his advisor and strategist Shikamaru, the sand siblings, his sibling-like best friends Sasuke and Sakura, The Interrogator Ino, and the spy Sai.

"How do all of us go back though. . . the fox is in your body." Shikamaru pointed out.

"Kurama told me through mind linkage. . . Ino can you connect all of us?"

Ino was shocked she was called out.

"Y...Yes, of course, it should be no problem."

"Good, then as long as I do what Kurama says and Ino links us it will work."

"Then I say we do it. . ." Hinata spoke up surprising Naruto.

"We all have regrets, people we lost, things we wish we could fix.. . and now we can."

"Beautifully put Hime," Naruto replied with a smile.

"Yeah, you go girl !" Sakura cheered.

Ino began going through the hand signs to connect everyone's mind.

"Mind connection complete!"

Naruto gathered his chakra together with Kurama's.

"Kyuubi-Daemon Seal, Paths of Time!"  
The surrounding area became dark . . . and all the time travelers began to wonder if they would make it gripping tightly to the one they loved most.

Darkness overtook their minds as they fell towards the ground.

….

A flash of bright light lit up the entirety of Konoha as ten figures dropped from the sky. A group of Shinobi consisting of a hyperactive boy, a masked silver-haired male, and lead by a sunshine blond-haired male, were just returning from a mission when they saw the figures drop to the ground in the distance.

"Sensei did you see that?!" the hyperactive goggled boy yelled.

"You don't need to yell Dobe, Sensei heard you." the masked silver-haired boy ground out.

"I wasn't yelling Teme!" The Blonde of the group decided to ignore the quarreling and respond directly.

" Yes I did, and it is quite concerning. Let's proceed with caution." The blonde leader instructed.

"Yes sensei!" The three chorused.

As the group approached the site, the blond was concerned to see 10 figures that didn't look older than 18 unconscious on the ground with their clothes tattered and torn. The ground surface was disturbed showing that they had fallen from an extreme height.

"Hey wake up!" the brash one yelled out.

"Baka! That won't work!" The masked one began but was interrupted when a few figured began to stir.

A figure covered in some sort of cloak, with dark black hair began to stir followed by a girl with shocking pink hair who was passed out on top of him.

"Sa… Sasu…" The pink-haired one choked out.

"Hn. . ." he replied pulling her tightly into his embrace.

A few feet over a brunette whose hair was coming undone from a ponytail groaned out lowly.

"Mendokuse…" he sat up and began shaking the woman that lay next to him.  
"Oi. Troublesome woman."  
The woman began blinking awake and gave a small smile. "I'm fine Crybaby. . ." she replied only to be tackled to the ground by the male.

The others began to wake in similar yet unique ways. All except two figures, a platinum blonde female and a sunshine blonde male. The male looked very similar to the blonde sensei.

Shikamaru finally noticed the intruders and almost blanched, but he was a genius and understood he shouldn't know who he was looking at. But it was without a doubt the Yondaime and his team. Instead, Shikamaru decided to feign not knowing.

"Who are you… and what do you want with us?"

Minato was pulled out of his shock and gave a smile.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Minato Namikaze, and these are my adorable Genin. We mean no harm really, but we noticed your group and were rather concerned."

Shikamaru nodded and quickly made up an elaborate backstory.

"We're a group of Shinobi travelers most of us orphans. We were attacked and must have been blasted… I honestly have no other explanation."

Temari chimed in. "We all found each other and found safety in a large group, contrary to popular belief."

Minato nodded.

"Understandable."

"Sakura… Check on Ino and Naruto."

"Hai!" she replied scanning both bodies with glowing hands.

"Chakra exhaustion, Ino should wake up any second, Naruto, he has it a lot worse but knowing him he should wake up within the next twenty minutes."

"Good, then when he wakes up we can all discuss what to do, I refuse to make plans without Naruto's go ahead."

"Very well."

"Naruto is lucky with that furry tenant he has… if not the damage would be way worse." Kankuro muttered.

"Kankuro! Please refrain from talking about Naru's furry problem got it?" Hinata snapped back.

"I agree with pale eyes." Sai helpfully supplied.

"No one asked you creep!" Kankuro growled.

Temari laughed in her brother's pain.

"Face it Lil' bro, you are losing this argument. Besides this is not anything to be discussed with people watching us," she said addressing the fact that team Minato was still present.

Ino suddenly shot up panicked only to grow dizzy and almost fall over. Luckily Sai was on his feet in an instant to catch her. "Easy Gorgeous…"

"S...Sai."

Minato watched amused but slightly confused at the mention of a furry tenant.

After a few more moments the figure still unconscious began to stir.

"Stuu...pid Kurama," he mumbled out and slowly sat up. He looked around and spotted Hinata.

"Hime!" he yelled out suddenly perfect awake.

The blunette smiled softly.

"Good to see you awake Anata… we have company, so…" Hinata trailed off.

Naruto looked around and noticed his father. Immediately he understood.

"Shikamaru, status update? Who are those people."

Shikamaru immediately got the message.

"As you remember leader-sama we and our traveling Shinobi group ran into trouble and we had to fight rogue ninja. I believe we were blasted back by some sort of wind art and landed here. As for who they are, I believe they are Ninja and we landed in front of a village. The man is Minato Namikaze."

"Thank you," Naruto paused and looked at his father.

"Namikaze-san, my name is Naruto, I'm the leader of this group, what village are we near if we are near a village of course. We need a place to stay and temporarily regroup."

Minato was momentarily stunned by the young man's similarity to him in appearance.

"Yes, you are correct, we are near Konoha, I can take you to the Hokage and he can get you temporary housing."

"I see, thankyou Namikaze-san. Okay, you heard the man, let's get moving."

Minato was stunned by the power Naruto carried in his voice and his ability to motivate his group. He noticed a blunette woman immediately move to stand beside the blonde and the two walked closely. He told Kakashi to lead ahead and slowed down to walk beside the younger blonde hoping to find out some things.

"Do you perhaps have any family in Konoha?"

"Possible perhaps. I'm an orphan I know nothing of my origins or last name. Why do you ask?"

Of course, Naruto knew why. It was obvious that he looked like his father. So much so that Naruto had considered henging, but it was too late. Minato, however, didn't need to know about the relation, so it was better to feign ignorance.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. My apologies I didn't mean any harm."

Naruto gave a gentle smile.

"It's really no big deal Namikaze-san you did know."

"Naruto doesn't seem to get effected by these talks. He tends to take in everyone else's problems and never lets his smile dull. In contrary to many like myself, he is very strong." Hinata added on.

"Don't you dare say that about your self Hime! You are strong and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You flatter me Naruto-Kun."

Minato looked at the couple amused and continued walking.

…

At Hokage tower…

Naruto found himself nostalgically looking out onto the village. Of course, this wasn't really his village, but it still ached to see an earlier version standing strong. But that wasn't what nearly caused the grown man to break down into tears. It was the fact that the Sandaime stood in front of him. The Sandaime had died when Naruto was only twelve, and to the then twelve-year-old, Hiruzen Sarutobi had been a Surrogate grandfather to him. It hurt more then he wanted to admit to seeing the old man young and alive.

Minato directed them in.

"Sandaime-sama we have returned from our mission unharmed. On our way back we found this group of travelers that claim to be attacked on their way here. I didn't sense any lies and no killing intent. They request a place to stay."

"I would like to hear from them myself."

Shikamaru and Sasuke pushed on ahead to stand beside their Hokage. Naruto Uzumaki stood up strong and pulled both down to the ground in a bow with him

"Sandaime-san, if it is okay with you we would like a word with you in private," Naruto said elevating his voice to Hokage level. He also in the meanwhile began making signals in ANBU code both to get the Hokage to trust him and signal to his advisor and shadow.

Sarutobi observed the man's request.

An Anbu in the shadow looked ready to protest, Naruto noticed this and acted quick.

"I mean no harm, however, what I need to say is for the Hokage and Hokage alone. This means no ANBU allowed."

The Sandaime sighed.

"Fine, both only the leader and two others may be in here."

Naruto looked back and gave a signal.

"I choose my shadow and advisor. I am the group leader Sandaime."

"Good, everyone else leaves, that includes ANBU." a few protests later and everyone was evacuated.

Naruto made a few hand signs before applying a silencing seal on the room.

"Explain yourselves! You young man look nearly identical to my jounin Minato Namikaze, minus the scars. Your shadow is clearly of the Uchiha clan and your advisor of the Nara clan.

What is even more shocking is that you clearly understand ANBU code and carry yourself like a Kage. So what are you hiding and what have you come to tell me."

Naruto was first to rise.

"I wasn't surprised that you picked up on it. That was my intention. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, the Nanadaime Hokage of Konoha approximately 22 years in the future. I am the son of your Jinchuurki Kushina Uzumaki of Uzushiogakure and the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. I will be born in about three years. My Advisor is the clan head of the Nara clan in my time. Son of your advisor Shikaku Nara and Yoshino Nara. My Shadow is Sasuke Uchiha the youngest son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha."

The Sandaime took a moment to digest what Naruto had claimed.

"What is your proof?"

"When my mother gave birth to me her seal was weakened and the Kyuubi was released. It was sealed into me as a result. Only those with Uzumaki blood can hold the demon fox. I can prove the fox is inside of me."

Hiruzen gasped. "The Kyuubi… how did it escape?"  
"I will tell you about our future in due time, I told you this now in order to prove my identity. I also have a summoning contract with the toads of Mount Myokyubo."

Sasuke cut it. "If need be I could use Tsukuyomi in order to show the kage…"

"I would rather you not use it unless necessary Sasuke."

"No need I believe you, I most ask, who else came back with you?"

"Hiashi's eldest daughter Hinata, Sakura Haruno a civilians daughter apprentice to Tsunade baa-chan, Inoichi's daughter Ino, Sai an ex ANBU root member, The three children of the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa, Gaara the Godaime Kazekage and Jinchuuriki of the Shukaku, Temari, and Kankuro."

"Oh I see, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio continues? And we have an alliance with Sunagakure?"

"Yes, I will only reveal parts of the future that I conclude to be necessary for you to know, and at the time I decide it to be necessary."

"Very well, one last question. Why is your name Naruto Uzumaki and not Namikaze?"

Naruto sighed.

"My father had many enemies, he wanted to make sure I wasn't hunted for being my father's son."

Hiruzen grew concerned by that statement. Surely Minato would be able to protect his son if he was alive? Unless…? No Hiruzen stopped his mind before it wandered too far.

"Okay let us let the rest of them back in."

The door opened and team Minato followed by Naruto's crew.

"Everything is arranged… now for housing accommodations how many rooms do you need?"

"1 room with 2 single beds and 4 rooms with a double bed," Shikamaru interjected.

At the concerned look from the older adults.

"Mendokse… we're adults most of us are in some form relationship it's not that much of a big deal. Naruto and Hinata in one room, Ino and Sai in another, Sakura and Sasuke in the third, Gaara and Kankuro in the single bed room, and then Temari and myself in the final room."

Hiruzen puffed out a cloud of smoke from his pipe.

"Very well if that makes you happy. I will have ANBU take you to your housing. Team Minato is dismissed as well."

Naruto could hear Obito whining on the way out about wanting to talk to the visitors more.

**A/N: So I couldn't find a time travel fanfic exactly in this time period anywhere on any fanfic site so I decided to create what I wanted to read. Please Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
